The backstory of Snowy Nights Shy!
by xSnowyNights
Summary: Snowy's Parents were murdered by Discord and this shows Why Snowy Nights hates him with a dying passion. It also features a little bit of romance with Fluttershy who happens to marry Snowy because of his unique passion and love for animals.


This story is about my MLP:FiM OC i sure hope you like it!

There was once a stallion named Snowy Summers, he was a unicorn and his coat was white and his cutie mark was a snowflake, his eye color was red, he met this mare named Lunar Eclipse who was a unicorn who's coat was also white and had orange colored eyes, her cutie mark was a cresent moon. These two loved eachother alot that they became husband and wife. They lived in a time 15 years before the Discord attack. 11 months after their marriage they had a colt that they agreed to use part of their names to name him Snowy Nights. Snowy from the father and Nights from the mother. Snowy Nights is a unicorn pony and has a unuiqe set of eyes, the iris is red and the pupil is a darker shade of red. princess Celestia sensed 2 special powers or gifts so she personaly requested to have gaurdian ship of Snowy Nights if anything happened to the perents. Lunar and Summers agreed and signed a contract to hand Snowy over incase of a terrible event. "I only requested permission because i sensed a 2 powerful gifts whithin your colt. One being the abillity to creat or control snow and ice, the second is the same power my...i mean former princess Luna has, the abillity to raise and lower the moon. this gift he has cannot fall into the wrong hands, that is why i should take gaurdianship if something were to happen to you two." Celestia explained.

6 years later...

Discord had come and attacked ponyville and Snowy's perents were trying to help defend the little colt but there live ended tragicly as Dicord changed gravity and cause the rubble of their home to rise then dropped it back striking the two perents hard on the head. Summers died almost istantly being struck in the temple, Lunar was struck near the same spot but didn't die as fast. "Son...you...must..run to canterlot...The pricess should wait...for you there...you have a special gift...do...not..let...dicord...take..you..." said Lunar as she died slowly. "mom...mom...MOOOOOM!" cried Snowy. Snowy ran half way to Canterlot, being half way there Celestia teleported him strait to the castle. He looked up and saw two ponies, Celestia and Twilight Sparkle. "Hello Snowy, i am here to take care of you as my student and to keep evil from taking your power." said Celsestia as she hugged Snowy. "who's this?" asked twilight "i'm sorry about your perents..."as Celestia sheds a tear. "Twilight, i'd like you to meet Snowy Nights. his perents signed a document to alow me to take care of him and keep him safe if something happens to them." as Celestia explained. "so that means..." as Twilight shows an understanding this moment in time Twilight is one year older than Snowy. "Discord will pay for this..." said Snowy with an huge angry expression. "Twilight can you go to the library?" Asked Celestia "ok" said twilight as she leaves. "Snowy you can't fight discord right now" said Celestia showing concern. "Why not? I have this "gift". why can't i use it to fight?" as Snowy starts to tear up. " because you know you have this power but yet you lack the knowledge use it or even control it, that is why i am going to teach you. also i have encased Dicord in a statue that will keep him imprisoned for all eternity." as Celestia stands tall and firm. as 3 years have passed Snowy finally gained control and knew how to use his powers and at that moment he got his cutie mark, his mark was the same snowflake as what his father had but in the very middle there was what apears to be his mothers mark! a cresent moon with a shadow showing the shadows of the moon. it was then that he was wearing the only thing that haunted him for the rest of his life. finally 11 years has passed and he is now 20 years of age. he asked celestia if he can move back to ponyville. "yes you can but my fathful student Twilight will have to stay by your side so the two of you can find the magics of friendship." said Celestia in agreement. "but pricess what about Nightmare moon coming back for vengence and bringing all of equestria into eternal darkness!?" asked Twilight in concern. "you need not to worry, for i have locked her away on the moon for all of eternity!" says Celestia "now go and make friends in ponyville and learn from them." as Celestia points them out. 2 years after Discord was accidently freed from his imprisonment Snowy and Fluttershy started to "warm up to eachother" or Flutters started to become less shy around Snowy. Because of him being in Canterlot, he was great with animals. so when Flutters needs to go shopping when her animals are sick, she asks snowy if he can take care of them while she is out. Not only Fluttershy feels that its strange that she is never shy when with Snowy but Snowy feels the same way! "oh angel, when i talk to other ponies i am my usual shy self, but when it's just Snowy and i, i am not shy and insecure." as Flutters ponders and talks with Angel. *Angel makes a kissing face just to tease Flutters* "no, i can't be in love with him." as she hides her face while blushing. Angel starts to show the expression of "How can you not see?" so Flutters requests Twilight to bring Snowy just to talk. Snowy enters and asks "What did you want to talk about?" as twilight leaves to wait outside Flutters confesses whats been happening "um...for some reason i'm more confertable with you than anypony and i think it because...um...because of love." as Flutters blushes. "Strange, i have had that same feeling happen to me...maybe we were destined to be together...as a couple" as Snowy compairs his confession. "maybe we can...um...be together...as..a couple...um...if its ok?" as she blushes heavly "yes we should...after all that we and the others have all been through, i think having a cute mare with alot in common with me would be good for me...after we fought discord...he tried to bring back my nightmares and make me forget who i was...but with us together as a couple, it should surpress those nightmares." as Snowy shows a happier expression with tears of joy. 3 years later, after the Christalist, and Sombera events, Fluttershy and Snowy Nights got married and became Snowy Nights Shy and were now mare and groom.

the story of the past and present of Snowy Nights will stop here, but fear not for Snowy's adventure with the Mane 6 durring the Season 4 of MLP:FiM timeframe will continue to be left an obvious thought of what will happen.

well i hope you enjoyed my long backstroy of my OC (yes i made Flutters and Snowy as a couple, so deal with it 3) Snowy out...PEACE! 


End file.
